


Turned his Life Around

by WasInReality



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, singer - Freeform, singer Rin Okumura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasInReality/pseuds/WasInReality
Summary: What if Rin overheard Shiro and Yukio talking about their little 'secret' one night? What would change? Rin couldn't stay in a church full of secrets so at the age of 14 he made the decision to run away.10 months later a mystery singer was the gossip of social media even Shiro and Yukio enjoyed his music. What if Shiro and Yukio went to Rin's first live and revealed to the world who he was.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Satan's son?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets into a fight once again but a couple laughs come out of it however when Rin overhears something he shouldn't he no longer knows what's real.

(Third person view) 

Rin Okumura the navy-haired boy was standing protectively in front of his little brown-haired brother Yukio Okumura. Rin had been yelling at the bullies to back off for the last few minutes but they only proceeded to mock and tease him further as well as make fun of the younger. Rin had gotten fed up of trying not to get into fights like his father said and sprinted at the boy with his fist raised and punched the boy square in the nose. He stub led back and covered his bleeding nose in pain. 

The two other boys saw this and ran straight at Rin who had been nicknamed demon child many times before. "You demon!" He knocked the two boys down denying the words and telling ten to never touch his brother again.

Rin was short on breath as he turned around and smiled at his brother and out his thumb up, "it's okay, they won't hurt you now Yukio." Rin told him as his breathing slowly steadied from the lack of activity. "Nii~San..." Yukio looked up as his brother sadly but proceeded to smile. Rin put his hand out which Yukio took in return and stood up.

* * *

"Rin, what have I told you about hurting other students," Shiro said disappointed which he'd mastered during the number of times he's scolded Rin. Rin clenched his fists annoyed and shouted back unable to understand what he did wrong. "They were hurting Yukio!" For some reason, that didn't validate Rin and he didn't understand that. These fights were becoming more frequent as the days went on and Shiro couldn't help but put them into his daily routine. "Rin, you need to learn to use your words instead of resorting to violence first hand." "But they did but they wouldn't stop!" Rin once again yelled back. Shiro couldn't blame the boy for being violence but having Yuri's stubbornness made it worse when it came to times like these. 

Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose giving up fighting Rin. "Well, as your punishment you're grounded for the next two days. Now go to your room." Rin's face lit up instantly and the words, it meant he got to be with Yukio. He bolted up the stairs but slowed down right before he netted and his and Yukio's room as Shiro told him not to run. 

Rin opened the door and sat on his bed as Yukio spoke up. "Hey Rin, did dad tell you off again?" Yukio asked like it was an everyday question. "Yeah, he did, I don't understand why though, I protected you and that's what matters. It was their fault anyway." Rin replied referring to the bullies he had best up. "Still, you shouldn't hurt people Nii~san," Yukio told his brother as Rin looked down at his hands on his knees. Rin knew he wasn't going to win this so-called fight with his brother so he gave up. "well, are you okay Yukio?" Rin asked concerned still. "Yes, I'm okay, thanks to you," Yukio said reassuring his twin with a smile.

Rin got up from his bed and went over to Yukio and looked at him with a straight face, he no longer had his usual smile plastered on his face. "Nii~San?..." Yukio asked worriedly. 

Yukio burst out in a fit of laughter as Rin started to tickle him, he had a grin on his face while doing so. "I-I'm gonna! Ahaha haha! Die!" they both started laughing but soon Rin was tackled to the ground and began his own laughing fit. 

Shiro heard the laughing and began to walk upstairs to the twins' bedroom but before he reached the door the laughing stopped and started. He proceeded to open the door to see Rin on the floor laughing with Yukio a top tickling the older. "Haha, payback!" Yukio started laughing. "Hahaha ha, s-sta... ap please!" The navy haired boy begged for forgiveness from the one atop him. Rin eventually managed to flip them so Rin was atop the younger. Shiro came. Up behind the two and flipped Yukio off before tickling the two as they once again both bursts into fits of laughter and a large smile appeared on the man's face as he joined in laughing a little too.

* * *

It was late at night, around midnight to be precise, Rin had awoken to the sound of talking. He got out of bed to look up at the other bunk bed to find Yukio gone. He looked around the room but the teen was nowhere to be seen leaving one place, downstairs. 

He tiptoed downstairs quietly as he could and reached the open doorway - which had no door only the frame of one - to see Yukio and Shiro talking, he hid out of sight so he could listen to the two talking but what he heard was not what he expected. 

"So, tomorrow I'll be bringing you to True Cross Academy," Shiro told his youngest son and the one who knew of the families secrets that left the fest in the dark. "Alright, but I want to bring Rin." Sadness filled his voice and seen so much in his eyes, Yukio hated being away from his brother and lying but he knew it was for good reason. Shiro sighed, "you can't, remember, Rin is the one with the flames if he came he could be killed by the Vatican if they ever found out you two are Satan's sons."

Rin's eyes widened at what he was hearing. _'No, it can't be true, dad doesn't lie... Does he?'_ Rin's thoughts were going a 100mph. Rin felt tears slowly slip from his eyes and run down his cheeks. Rin thought he'd heard enough and wiped his eyes and decided to head back upstairs but stopped dead in his tracks on the stairs as a clash of thunder and lightning sounded. Rin had to hold in a scream and whimpers so he covered his mouth with his hand. Rin bolted to his and Yukio's room quietly as he could and hid under the blanket. He tried to stay quiet but to no avail, he gave out a choked scream from the tears streaming down his cheeks from the fear and the new information he learned.

The father and son both heard the scream and both looked the where the cream came from worriedly Yukio looked back to Shiro who only nodded and quickly ran to his brother's aid. He saw the shape of his brother under the blanket quivering. He pulled off the blanket and slipped into the bed and held his brother reassuring he was okay and the lighting could get him. 

He seemed to quiet down further into the night but yet still seems tense but put aside as Yukio followed in pursuit of his brother and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The days after Rin found out he was Satan's son he had seemed a little off to the others in the monastery. He would avoid them and Shiro did try talking to the boy but he returned in saying he was fine and had no reason to worry. Both were lies they could all see-through. Over time he did return to his old self but he was still oddly quiet around the residents of the church and new people.

"Hey, Rin, are you okay?. You haven't been yourself lately," Shiro squatted down in front of his eldest son as he spoke to him. "I'm fine," Rin replied with the biggest smile he could muster in his current situation. Rin couldn't understand it, why were they all being so nice to him if he was the devil's son, the literal son of Satan. Shiro stood up and ruffled the boy's hair. "Alright kiddo, we're all here if ya ever need to talk." He smiled before walking off.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Rin had found his families little 'secret'. Yukio had been going out more and was convinced it was to get away from. But he'd found these 'weird' books as he nicknamed them that Yukio keeps under a floorboard. He tripped on it as it was loose and thus how he found them. 

Rin was never an excellent reader but he could read well enough to read them but understanding them was a whole other concept. It had been about types of demons, their weaknesses and how to exorcise them. There was also a smaller book on the what had been called the eight demon Kings, one of them was living in True Cross Academy where Yukio was. 

Rin continued to read more and more and every book Yukio brought home until Yukio stopped one day already having learnt enough.


	2. Mystery singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year's have gone by and Rin has got himself a new career in which everyone else left to wonder who this mystery singer is.

(Third person view) Okumura twins are 15

As the years went by things were almost normal and Rin carried on to get along with everyone in the church but it's not like he had to try they always seemed to love and get along with him anyway. Rin became more and more rebellious at the age of 11, got into more and more fights and life was heading in a never-ending downwards spiral for him. It seemed only confirming the truth even more for Rin. 

Rin had thought about leaving school when he was 15 but that dropped to 14 when things were only getting worse and he wanted out of school. It was only a place to get bullied and beat up bullies after all. 

That's when Rin decided to make a run for it, he ran away when the old man and Yukio were on an exorcism trip and the other churchmen were sleeping. He got on a train and headed to Kyoto, he'd met a boy nicknamed, the boy from the cursed temple, also known as Ryuji Suguro or Bon. Ryuji and his parents had let him stay with them until he could stand on his own two feet which took around seven months. 

He got a small house in town. He and Ryuji were very good friends, that was until a demon attacked and his flames broke through the seal from the need to protect the ones he cared for. Rin barely had any knowledge of the flames other than the books he'd read as a child. The temple's residents feared him, other than Tatsuma of course. He knew who the boy was now but didn't dare call Shiro knowing the boy had worked hard to stay away from his former family and would let the boy contact them in his own time if he ever did that is. 

Over time he earned Ryuji and the rest of the temple's trust but they became good friends again. He would rarely hang out with Ryuji's childhood friends though due to them not being fond of him. However, it was mainly Koneko influencing Shima. 

Rin had eventually told them everything including what he was and why he was there. During them.being friends again they had a karaoke night finding out Rin had a very good voice. Toraka also helped the boy to read better thus leading him creating his own music. He created a small band that helped with creating the sound and he sang. This was during the summer when he was 15.

* * *

four months after Rin running away

It was Yukio's first yes of celebrating his birthday without his Nii~San it felt odd to all of them. They had tried searching for the boy for the past months but nothing came up. He felt he wasn't ready to spend his birthday without the one he had always spent celebrating his brother with. 

They all sat around the table ready to blow out the candles as a tear rolled down the youngest cheek. He questioned mentally where his brother had disappeared to. He wiped the tear away as Shiro spoke up. "We all miss Rin but let's try to make the best of the night alright?" Shiro proposed and the others agreed with nods and hums. The night played on with laughs and smiles forgetting their troubles for a few hours.

* * *

Yukio felt a tap on his shoulder sitting down at the dining table, he took out his earphones and looked up beside him to see Shiro. "You seem to have your earphones in more often than usual," Shiro commented raising an eyebrow to the teen. "Yeah, it's because there's a new singer and he's really good, his music's great," Yukio replied to the comment. Shiro thought for a moment. "Mind if I hear?" Shiro asked and Yukio replied with a raised eyebrow and a 'sure'. He didn't think his father was the music type. He pulled a chair over and began listening. 

(All songs belong to their rightful owners. Rin's singer name is The Good Demon. All I could think of on the spot).

As the song started Shiro was unsure of it but as the words came in he began to like it more. 

Without you by Avicii

_You said that we would always be  
Without you I feel lost at sea  
Through the darkness you'd hide with me  
Like the wind we'd be wild and free_

_You  
Said you'd follow me anywhere  
But your eyes  
Tell me you won't be there_

Shiro peacefully listened to the upbeat song.

_I got to learn how to love without you  
I got to carry my cross without you  
Stuck in the middle and I'm just about to  
Figure it out without you  
And I'm done sitting home without you  
Fuck I'm going out without you  
I'm going to tear this city down without you  
I'm going Bonnie and Clyde without you_

_Now I'm running away my dear  
From myself and the truth I fear  
My heart is beating I can't see clear  
How I'm wishing that you were here_

_You  
Said you'd follow me anywhere  
But your eyes  
Tell me you won't be there_

_I got to learn how to love without you  
I got to carry my cross without you  
Stuck in the middle and I'm just about to  
Figure it out without you  
And I'm done sitting home without you  
Fuck I'm going out without you  
I'm going to tear this city down without you  
I'm going Bonnie and Clyde without you_

Shiro enjoyed the song as it finished and looked up to Yukio as he took one bud out. "You were right, it's actually pretty good." Shiro agreed. Shiro and Yukio both were surprised at the rarety of Shiro listening to music much less liking it. "What's the artist's name?" Shiro asked wanting to listen to more. "The Good Demon," Yukio replied and Shiro saved it as a mental note to add it to his old iPod later. And with that, they went back to their separate business.

* * *

It was late at night after Shiro retired for the night as Shiro began to listen to a few more of the songs from the singer he heard today. 

Bad Reputation by Avicii

_Can you see my emotion  
Sinkin' away in slow motion?  
Like a break in the ocean  
Just getting lost out at sea  
Can you see my emotion  
Say, can you see my devotion?  
Like a break in the ocean  
Just getting lost out at sea_

_I hear what you're saying  
I got a bad reputation  
And now you got me praying  
For a better situation  
Feeling like I'm down, d-down, d-down low  
Feeling like I'm down, d-down, d-down low  
Guess it's gonna follow me wherever I go  
Guess it's gonna follow me, follow me, I know  
(I got a bad reputation)_

_I know that you've been talking  
You never see me sleepwalking  
Drifting out into nothing  
Rolling away in my dreams  
Can you feel that I'm falling?  
Laying awake 'til the morning  
Every word that I'm calling  
Just getting lost out at sea_

_I hear what you're saying  
I got a bad reputation  
And now you got me praying  
For a better situation  
Feeling like I'm down, d-down, d-down low  
Feeling like I'm down, d-down, d-down low  
Guess it's gonna follow me wherever I go  
Guess it's gonna follow me, follow me, I know  
(I got a bad reputation)  
I got a bad reputation_

_So, you got me figured out  
Know what I'm all about  
I'm all about dollars and green  
Don't care about nothing but me  
You got me figured out  
You know what I'm all about  
Don't care about nothing but me, yeah_

_I hear what you're saying  
I got a bad reputation  
And now you got me praying  
For a better situation  
Feeling like I'm down, d-down, d-down low  
Feeling like I'm down, d-down, d-down low  
Guess it's gonna follow me wherever I go  
Guess it's gonna follow me, follow me, I know  
(I got a bad reputation)  
I got a bad reputation_

Worst day of my life by Alec Benjamin

Shiro was surprised to hear a quiet song different from the upbeat ones he'd heard before. As the song went on it continued to remind him of Rin making him a little upset but pushed the thought to the back of his mind and enjoyed the song. 

_Well my manager rang  
He said, "I hate to break the news  
But the label called today  
They said they have to cut you loose"  
I felt broken like a vase that'd fallen from the roof  
Tears rolling down my face  
"Lord, what am I to do?"_

_I felt pain in my life so far  
A fractured wrist and a broken heart  
But this is sure to leave a nasty scar  
One that might not heal_

_So I said  
"This is the worst day of my life  
It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life  
And I don't know how I'll survive  
It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life  
I'll admit it's a struggle  
Finding light in the tunnel  
This is the worst day of my life  
It's the worst, it's the worst day  
Of my life"_

_Well I gave up my degree and I moved away from home  
I was following my dream, now there's nowhere I can go  
So I called up my mom and I was bawling on the phone  
I was acting like a child but I was all the way grown_

_I felt pain in my life so far  
A fractured wrist and a broken heart  
But this is sure to leave a nasty scar  
One that might not heal_

_So I said  
"This is the worst day of my life  
It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life  
And I don't know how I'll survive  
It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life  
I'll admit it's a struggle  
Finding light in the tunnel  
This is the worst day of my life  
It's the worst, it's the worst day  
Of my life"_

_So I thought to myself that now is time to choose  
I can pick myself up or I can give in to the blues  
So I swore in my heart that I was never gonna lose  
I would crawl until I made it  
'Cause I got something to prove_

_I felt pain in my life so far  
A fractured wrist and a broken heart  
But this is sure to leave a nasty scar  
One that might not heal_

_So I said  
"This is the worst day of my life  
It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life  
And I don't know how I'll survive  
It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life  
I'll admit it's a struggle  
Finding light in the tunnel  
This is the worst day of my life  
It's the worst, it's the worst day  
Of my life" _

The song ended and Shiro took his earbuds out and retired to sleep for the night.


	3. Live show?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's got the week off but now has to prepare for a live show.

Rin was walking up to his best pals - Ryuji - temple as he was going to see him today for the first time in a long while, he had the week off and he could spend the whole week with them. 

The Suguro family still like him despite him being the son of Satan but they understood the fact he was still human and since he hadn't unsealed his powers he was still 100% human... Almost. 

Rin reached the temple and entered and quickly took his shoes off and yelled: "Hello!" grabbing the attention of the residents of the temples. He slid the door to the main room and saw Torako; Ryuji's mother standing there and greeted the boy with a smile and a hug. "Hey Rin, it's so good to see you!" She sounded so happy which Rin was grateful for wanting the family that took him in to be happy. 

"C'mon let's go to the living room the others are there, by others she meant Tatsuma and Ryuji who instantly hugged the boy as soon as walked through the door. "Hey Rin, I missed you!" Ryuji greeted incredibly happy to see his best friend after so long. "Hey Bon, I missed you too," Rin had a wide grin on his face as they let go as they went to sit down around the coffee table in the middle of the living room. 

Thanks for having me Tatsuma and Toraka," Rin thanked the adults with a smile." Of course, you don't need to thank us we love having you." The statement was no lie which Rin was grateful for, the genuinely.

They chatted throughout the night, ate dinner but Rin had something on his mind he had wanted to say and Ryuji could see it, he knew the boy well enough to know something was on his mind. 

"I asked my manager to set up a concert for me." They all sat with shocked faces, shocked that the boy who used to be rather tempered but shy had changed to a shy and quiet boy but loud was now going in for a concert.

Ryuji was the first to speak up. "That's great!" He cheered with joy as he hugged the smaller with a side hug. "Yeah! That is amazing, so you're revealing who you are?" Tatsuma asked the boy. Rin had never revealed who he was for the time he had been in the industry of singing and being in the public eye but now he was finally going to. Ryuji let go of the boy as he answered." Yeah, " Rin responded and Torako spoke up next. "When is it?" "July 27th, four months from now, I'm pretty excited," Rin admitted. "There will also be a live broadcast of it." 

They continued to chat the night away until sleep was seriously needed by them all.

* * *

The week had gone by quickly, not slowly enough for either Ryuji or Rin. They had spent every day together and Thursday with Shim and Koneko as well. 

Since the week was over Rin was now back at his studio getting back to work. He put on the headphones where the music came from and he began to sing his new song getting close to the mic.

Alamo by Alec Bemjamin

_Please give me a reason to believe all the lies  
'Cause my teachers and the media are ghouls in disguise  
Abusing their authority to proselytize  
But nothing they report to me could change my mind  
I need a vacation from the way things have been  
Because I'm growing impatient, yeah, it's boiling my skin  
Had enough manipulation, can you just let me live? Mm  
Live my life_

_I'm not gonna give in, if I have to fight  
Then I'm willing to give my life, rather die  
Than lay down on my back, got no white flag to throw  
This is my Alamo, this, this is my Alamo_

Rin moved and twisted his body a little as he danced along to the music like he was in a trance enjoying the music in pure bliss. 

_Please give me a reason to give up on myself  
You can tell me that it's treason, this is stand and rebel  
I won't pledge you my allegiance, I'll just bid you farewell, mm  
And goodbye_

_I'm not gonna give in, if I have to fight  
Then I'm willing to give my life, rather die  
Than lay down on my back, got no white flag to throw  
This is my Alamo, this, this is my Alamo_

_I know that on the surface it might seem like I'm just fine  
But I can't eat, I barely sleep, sometimes I wanna run and hide  
Feel like I'm dying in this cage, my soul is trapped, I feel confined  
And I just wish they'd let me out so I could finally live my life  
I know that on the surface it might seem like I'm just fine  
But I can't eat, I barely sleep, sometimes I wanna run and hide  
Feel like I'm dying in this cage, my soul is trapped, I feel confined  
And I just wish they'd let me out so I could finally live my life_

_I'm not gonna give in, if I have to fight  
Then I'm willing to give my life, rather die  
Than lay down on my back, got no white flag to throw  
I'm not gonna give in, if I have to fight  
Then I'm willing to give my life, rather die  
Than lay down on my back, got no white flag to throw  
This is my Alamo, this, this is my Alamo_

The song finished and Rin took off the headphones and made his way out of the recorder room to listen to the song put together and he was satisfied and met his curator get the song posted out into the media. 

He got many love and amazing comments from the Suguro's on the new song as well as his fans. 

For the next few months, he went over old songs as well as writing and posting another song.


	4. Sing! Sing! Sing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin takes his first steps on stage and two faces are shocked and pale to see the one they search for years right in front of them but they can't worry about that now they'd rather just enjoy the show.

Rin was in a taxi driving to the hotel he was staying the night before the concert as it was the venue was a six-hour drive from Kyoto but train most of the way. The Suguro's would also be in True Cross, where the concert was taking place the day the concert happened. 

Rin looked up at the hotels as got out of the taxi and saw how pretty it was in the dark. It was a tall rectangular building with uncountable number of floors. 

He got his duffle bag from the boot and made his way to the entrance. The insides were decorated nicely with intricate designs and lights. 

He made his way to the line at the reception and waited for his turn to come and soon it did. "I'm for a three-night stay." He told the receptionist. "Name?" She asked as she smiled voice not as happy. "Rin Okumura," he replied with the same smile and happiness as before. She hit the keys on her keyboard until. She came across what she was looking for. "Room 176, on the second floor, here's your room key. Have a nice stay. " She handed him the key and he thanked her and told her to have a nice night as he walked to the elevator. 

The elevator took a moment to come down from whatever level it was, once it opened people came out and Rin loved out of the way for them and then proceeded to get into the elevator and pressed the number two button. 

Once it reached the level he searched the halls for his room repeating the number in his head until he found it. 

Rin scanned the key card on the door where the sensor was. He opens the door to see three large windows looking out into the city with thin white curtains. A king-sized bed, a grey couch at the bottom of the with a wooden bedside table along with a lamp. A desk with a mirror attached and a grey cushioned stool. Light grey carpet was what covered the floor. A bathroom attached to the room. 

Rin closed the door and put his stuff down on the couch and took his shoes off and laid them down of the couch and quickly changed and closed the curtains before he sprung onto the bed. 

He took out his phone and went onto Twitter and posted a tweet. 'At the end of the concert, I'm going to answer questions so leave them on this post so I can check them out!' He clicked post and the tweet was up on the media for all eyes to see. He put his phone on charge and turned off the lamp before slipping into a peaceful slumber. 

The next day he went over songs and Tatsuma had the bodyguards he hired to come to pick him up the day of the concert which was the proceeding day. They knew of Rin's 'secret' so in case a situation came up they could handle it correctly and the Suguro's would be called.

* * *

Shiro and Yukio were ecstatic for the concert the following day which was surprisingly near their hometown; True Cross Academy. They had a small debt to pay off due to the price of tickets but it was a price they were willing to pay to see the singer but what they didn't know was that it was definetly worth it to meet their son and brother again.

* * *

Rin woke up early and got a shower and put on some black ripped jeans and white top with a brand name on the top right, a white sweater with rainbow going down the side of the sleeves. The sweater was a little oversized. He had white trainers with black soles. 

He made himself pancakes with syrup as a topping. He got his small backpack and put a plastic water bottle, a snack and his phone charger with a power bank. 

He made his ay outside the hotel to where the black range rover was driven and secured by the security guards Tastuma hired. 

"Hello sir," A guard greeted dressed in a black suit and an ear peace in, he had brown eyes and light brown hair. "I told you, just call me Rin." The small boy showed him smile as he rolled his eyes and strapped himself in. Two hairs sat in the front another beside Rin in the back. "If I did that would be disrespectful." The guard replied as he started to drive and they all chatted for the rest of the drive which wasn't long.

They made sure to arrive an hour before the concert was open so they could get in peacefully, not like anyone knew his face though. He stayed in the back being nervous and tried going over songs to calm his nerves which helped. Singed always helped him calm down is he was nervous or any other bad feeling.

* * *

Yukio and Shiro were heading the concert, they wanted to be there at the earliest time. Hoping not to be caught in a large line at the opening or traffic in general. 

They managed to arrive just after the doors opened people started piling in. The line wasn't too long, not as long as it was later on but still took some time. The compound was filled with black and white and littered with red in few places. 

After 30 minutes they managed to get in after giving their tickets to the man and he gave them both a lanyard with a blue flame symbols going around it surprised them both but never thought twice about it. On the pass attached to the blue flame lanyard said:  
_'The Good Demon'  
'Concert July 27th 2009' _

They headed to the form as they got VIP tickets first as they were on a discount for s limited time and they sold out completely. 

The stage was dark and you could see barely see drums and beat. (The thing that makes the cool sounds). There were shining glitter spots on the back wall that shone in the darkness.

After a long hour, there was a projector screen that lit up and began to run through slides. 

The slide was black that soon had writing appear on it. 'Over a year ago I ran away from home...' It stayed on the slide for some times so people could read before switching. 'I had to get my life sorted out and I felt I was disappointing my family.' One again the slides switched. 'This song will be released as of today I just hope my father and brother can hear it.' 'I know they're here tonight and do hope you can forgive me.' The projector screen vanished and the music started.

Shiro felt bad for the singer as well as the family but he couldn't help but fit himself and his family into the situation. He thought it could be Rin but pushed the thoughts away thinking near impossible. 

Chattering filled the room from the recent information they were given. Three layers of viewing points layered atop one and other so more could be filled into the room and easier for them to see. 

Just like you by Alec Benjamin 

_When I was younger, I would argue with my dad  
Tell him that I hated him when I was talking back  
Blocked his number, can't believe that I did that  
Oh, I didn't have a reason, wish that I could take it back  
But as the years went by  
He was always by my side  
To wipe all of the tears I cried_

_Now that I'm older, realized my father  
Was doing the best he could do  
Told him one day I'll have a son or a daughter  
And when I'm a father too  
I hope that I am just like you  
I hope that I am just like you  
I hope that I am just like you  
I hope that I am just like you_

_Now I realize that he has struggles of his own  
How could I be so selfish, oh, how could I block his phone?  
Now I remember when my father lost his job  
How he held a home together, for the family he was strong  
And as the years went by  
He was always by my side  
To wipe all of the tears I cried_

_Now that I'm older, realized my father  
Was doing the best he could do  
Told him one day I'll have a son or a daughter  
And when I'm a father too  
I hope that I am just like you  
I hope that I am just like you  
I hope that I am just like you  
I hope that I am just like you_

_I hope that I am just like you  
(I hope that I am just like you)  
I hope that I am just like you  
(I hope that I am just like you)  
I hope that I am just like you  
(I hope that I am just like you)_

_Now that I'm older, realized my father  
Was doing the best he could do  
Told him one day I'll have a son or a daughter  
And when I'm a father too  
I hope that I am just like you  
I hope that I am just like you  
I hope that I am just like you  
I hope that I am just like you_

The song came to a close and many people were in close to crying or already crying others just had sad or normal expressions. Three people walked through the darkness onto the stage, two going to the instruments and another going to the head of the stage where the mic was. Not long after the music started and cheers were heard as his voice echoed throughout the room. 

Happy pills by Weathers

_I take my pills and I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I love my girl but she ain't worth the price  
She ain't worth the price  
No, she ain't worth the price_

Light shone bright revealing the singer making everyone cheer and scream, however, two faces were left shocked unable to fathom what they were seeing. The boy they had searched for over a year was right in front of them. Soon enough their faces moulded from shocked to happy ones.

_La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-lala  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-lala_

_We can go to my house if you wanna  
Hang out in my bedroom, lose your honor  
Even if they find us, we're apathetic  
And they can't take that away_

_I take my pills and I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I love my girl but she ain't worth the price  
She ain't worth the price  
No, she ain't worth the price_

_La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-lala  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-lala_

_The voices in my right brain are kinda funny  
They tell me "take a deep breath, it's always sunny"  
But where I leave the lights on  
It's so obvious that my life's pretty plain_

Rin squatted down and sang I to the mic as his fans cheered at him being so close, phones up the air recording the whole thing. Rin couldn't help but rhetorically question that this is what it was like to be praised now receiving much praise as a child. 

_I take my pills and I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I love my girl but she ain't worth the price  
She ain't worth the price  
No, she ain't worth the price_

_La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-lala  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-lala_

_We take strange things to feel normal  
We take strange things to feel normal  
We take strange things to feel normal  
To feel normal, to feel normal_

_I take my pills and I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I'm happy all the time  
I love my girl but she ain't worth the price  
She ain't worth the price  
No, she ain't worth the price_

_La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-lala  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-lala_

_La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-lala  
La-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-lala_

He took a few heaped breaths as he finished the song before speaking. "Hello!" He shouted and they cheered back. "This is..." He took a deep breath and looked around with amazement and breathed out. "This is so fucking crazy!" Rin shouted and the usual reply came. "Thank you all of you for coming today! Honestly, thank you for anything you've ever bought, you've ever supported you have no idea how much it means to me!" Rin told the audience gratefully. "This next song is the first song I ever released so I want everyone to sing along as loud as you fucking can!" Rin gave a quick glance to his once forgotten family members before starting to sing.

Worst day of my life by Alec Benjamin

_Well my manager rang  
He said, "I hate to break the news  
But the label called today  
They said they have to cut you loose"  
I felt broken like a vase that'd fallen from the roof  
Tears rolling down my face, "Lord, what am I to do?"_

_I felt pain in my life so far  
A fractured wrist and a broken heart  
But this is sure to leave a nasty scar  
One that might not heal_

Everyone sang along as they started to clap with the beat. 

_So I said  
"This is the worst day of my life  
It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life  
And I don't know how I'll survive  
It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life  
I'll admit it's a struggle  
Finding light in the tunnel  
This is the worst day of my life  
It's the worst, it's the worst day  
Of my life"_

_Well I gave up my degree and I moved away from home  
I was following my dream, now there's nowhere I can go  
So I called up my mom and I was bawling on the phone  
I was acting like a child but I was all the way grown_

_I felt pain in my life so far  
A fractured wrist and a broken heart  
But this is sure to leave a nasty scar  
One that might not heal_

_So I said  
"This is the worst day of my life  
It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life  
And I don't know how I'll survive  
It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life  
I'll admit it's a struggle  
Finding light in the tunnel  
This is the worst day of my life  
It's the worst, it's the worst day  
Of my life"_

_So I thought to myself that now is time to choose  
I can pick myself up or I can give in to the blues  
So I swore in my heart that I was never gonna lose  
I would crawl until I made it 'cause I got something to prove_

_I felt pain in my life so far  
A fractured wrist and a broken heart  
But this is sure to leave a nasty scar  
One that might not heal_

_So I said  
"This is the worst day of my life  
It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life  
And I don't know how I'll survive  
It's the worst, it's the worst day of my life  
I'll admit it's a struggle  
Finding light in the tunnel  
This is the worst day of my life  
It's the worst, it's the worst day  
Of my life" _

The song finished and instantly moved to the next one Rin dancing and walking around the stage. During the show every so often he couldn't help but take glances towards Shiro and Yukio who would only smile back. 

Burn the house down by AJR

_Used to keep it cool  
Used to be a fool_

_All about the bounce in my step  
Watch it on the news  
Whatcha gonna do?  
I could hit refresh and forget  
Used to keep it cool_

_Should I keep it light?  
Stay out of the fight?  
No one's gonna listen to me  
If I write a song  
Preaching what is wrong  
Will they let me sing on TV?  
Should I keep it light?  
Is that right?_

_Been up and down that road  
Way up, way up, oh no  
We gon' burn the whole house down  
Watch me stand in the line  
You're only serving lies  
You've got something to hide  
We gon' burn the whole house down  
We gon' burn the whole house down_

_Yeah, used to let it go  
Walk into the show  
Gawking at the tricks up your sleeve  
Too good to be true  
Fool, I'm in a room  
Full of entertainers and thieves  
Used to let it go  
Woah, oh no_

_Way up, way up we go  
Been up and down that road  
Way up, way up, oh no  
We gon' burn the whole house down  
Watch me stand in the line  
You're only serving lies  
You've got something to hide  
We gon' burn the whole house down  
We gon' burn the whole house down_

_Should I hang my head low?  
Should I bite my tongue?  
Or should I march with every stranger from Twitter to get shit done?  
Used to hang my head low  
Now I hear it loud  
Every stranger from Twitter is gonna burn this down_

_Way up, way up we go  
Been up and down that road  
Way up, way up, oh no  
We gon' burn the whole house down  
Watch me stand in the line (whoa oh)  
You're only serving lies (yeah)  
You've got something to hide  
We gon' burn the whole house down  
(Woah oh, yeah)  
We gon' burn the whole house down  
We burn it down, we burn it down  
We gon' burn the whole house down_

"So this next song is a favourite of mine and it's the second song I released. It's really close to the heart as well. It describes my life how it was before. Sort of."

No Friends by Cadmium (ft. Rosendale)

_People say I try too hard  
People say I come off really awkward  
You know I don't mean no harm  
I'm just trying to be myself but_

_Sometimes I get confused  
'Cause I can't read social cues  
Threw my inhibitions out the door (Out the door)  
I don't have an excuse  
I'm just living in my youth  
Don't know why people don't like me more_

_I have no friends but that's okay  
I don't need them anyway  
I do my best, all on my own  
And I'd just rather be alone  
Rather be alone_

_I have no friends but I'll be fine  
I don't need them to pass the time  
And when I put my resting bitch face on, I look stone cold  
I'd just rather be alone  
Rather be alone  
I have no friends_

_I'd just rather be alone  
Rather be alone_

_I have no friends, but that's okay  
I don't need them anyway  
I do my best all on my own  
And I'd just rather be alone  
Rather be alone  
I have no friends_

_You'll never know what's on my mind  
You'll never know the secrets that I'm keeping  
I'll scare you off with my crazy eyes  
'Cause all I need is me myself and_

_I don't got no shame  
'Cause my life is just a game  
And I don't care who's been keeping score (Oh no)  
Everybody thinks I'm strange  
It's just something in my brain  
Don't know who they're being normal for_

_I have no friends but that's okay  
I don't need them anyway  
I do my best all on my own  
And I'd just rather be alone  
Rather be alone_

_I have no friends (no friends) and that's a sign  
I don't need them (don't need them) to pass the time (Ah)  
And when I put my resting bitch face on, I look stone cold  
I'd just rather be alone (Rather be alone)  
Rather be alone (Rather be alone)  
I have no friends_

_I'd just rather be alone  
Rather be alone_

_I have no friends but that's okay  
I don't need them anyway  
I do my best all on my own  
And I'd just rather be alone  
Rather be alone  
I have no friends_

_I don't need anybody's hand to hold at night  
As long as I'm with me, I know I'll be alright  
'Cause I can't love no one else  
Spent my love on just myself  
Took this people-pleaser heart  
And I tore it all apart  
Now I'm finally set free  
I'm so proud to be me  
That's why I don't care, I just wanna say_

_I have no...  
La, la la la la  
No friends (Uh-uh-uh-uh)  
I'd just rather be alone  
Rather be alone_

_I have no friends but that's okay  
I don't need them anyway (I don't need them)  
I do my best all on my own  
And I'd just rather be alone  
Rather be alone_

_I have no friends (No friends)  
(No friends)  
I'd rather be alone  
No friends  
All I need is me, myself, no friends  
I have no friends_

Rin sang a couple more of his songs before he began to talk and going onto the questions he received on Twitter

"So two days ago I put a post on Twitter for y'all to ask me anything so I'm going to get onto answering some." He informed before going onto his phone and going into notes where'd he written some of the most requested questions. 

He began to read out the first listed question, "what's your name? My name is Rin, Rin Okumura." He informed and moved onto the next. "Have you got any siblings?" Yeah, I have a little brother even though we're only a few minutes apart." The crowd gave a small chuckle as Rin smiled. "What age are you? I'm 15, my birthday is the 27th of December." 

The questions continued until he eventually went off stage and the concert had officially ended. Everyone began to leave. Well, almost everyone.


	5. Nice to see you again... I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin sees his family for the first time in a year but all good things must come to an end.

(Third person view) 

As Shiro and Yukio left the building they were suddenly stopped by security in which they were confused why. An arm was put in front of the two and they stopped 8n their tracks as the guy asked: "Are you Shiro Fujimoto and Yukio Okumura?" The man asked in a deep monotone voice. He may have sounded emotionless but his eyes showed just how happy he was for Rin. "Yes, why?" Shiro asked slightly confused as to why they would be stopped but also had an idea in the back of his mind. "Rin was wondering if you would like to see him?" Both males eyes lit up and instantly answered yes. Yukio's face had a glow to it as he answered. 

The security man gestured for them to follow him to the side of the building near the back where a single door was. The man took a key out and unlocked it letting the two males follow him through and locked it afterwards. The security man went to another door and opened it and they walked continuously until they were in a large area known as backstage and they finally saw him. The navy-haired teenage boy sat with his back to them. 

Rin was sat on a stool as he had a bottle of water on his hand in which his teeth ground at the top of the bottle and every so often took a sip from it. 

Rin looked up when he got a tap on his shoulder as the security ma spoke to him and soon left. Rin put the lid back on his bottle and put it on the chair and turned off his phone before sliding it into his Jean pocket. He finally turned around to see the two people he never thought he'd see again but no matter how hard he tried to hate them for lying he couldn't help but fall to his knees and cry with his hands over his mouth and nose. He couldn't help but realize how much he missed them. 

Shiro and Yukio didn't waste a second with running over to their son and brother. Shiro wrapped his arms around his sons and pulled his head close to his chest. Rin out his hand to the man's chest and gripped the white t-shirt. Yukio wrapped his arms around his brother as his father stroked and patted his hair to help calm him as well as saying sweet nothings to the boy. 

Soon enough his tears subsided to only wet cheeks and sniffles. Rin took his weight of his father and turned to Yukio hug him who hugged back. Crying felt foreign to Rin, he wasn't someone who cried especially as he got older. 

Rin was snapped out his thoughts as Rin was put in a headlock and Shiro's fist to his head. "God damn it Rin! You scared us all!" Shiro yelled as Rin fought against his father's grip and Rin couldn't help but feel a sense of home. "That hurt!" Rin shouted back the best he could, his voice, still croaky and brittle. He rubbed his head where his father had his fist. He felt as if they were as they were when he was in the church and smile internally at the feeling. 

Yukio snickered slightly at the sight and Rin only glared his voice being sore. He crossed his arms as he stood up straight. "Sorry about my voice, it's a little sore from singing for a good two hours," Rin admitted as he coughed a little at the end. He rubbed the back of his head as he gave a sheepish smile. "Oh Rin, no need to apologise, we're just glad to have you back." Shiro finally hugged his son who hugged back before they separated and Yukio asked the question he had waited to ask since he saw his brother for the first time in ages. "Are you coming back to the monastery?" Rin started his reply but paused to think. "I-... I don't know I made a good friend and their family and I like it in my new house in Kyoto." Shiro and Yukio's smiles a d hope faded away. "But I would love to visit!" He said trying to raise the spirits again. 

Rin then took a breath knowing it was time to tell them. "I do also need to tell you guys something but not here," Rin told them and both males looked at each other worried before following the navy-haired teenager. 

They entered a room and Rin closed the door behind them and they all turned to face each other." Rin, what's wrong?" Yukio asked worried for his older twin. "I-I know..." Rin admitted hoping that would be enough for them to get what he was trying to say but to no avail. "You know what? Can you elaborate for us?" Yukio requested and Shiro spoke up me, t. "It's okay, take all the time you need to tell us." Shiro showed the smile knew since he was a child and couldn't help but relax and feel safe in his smile. "Thanks," Rin thanked and looked at the ground fiddling with the bottom of his jumper before finally saying it. "I know... I know who my real father is."

Their eyes widened as the words came out his mouth, they couldn't believe what Rin had just said. Rin didn't dare reach their eyes with his own afraid of what he would see. Shiro eventually came back to reality out of his shock and thoughts and looked the boy head to toe to see if there were signs of lying. The older man found nothing but a shaking, scared teenage boy.

"You what?" Shiro turned to Yukio and Rin flinched and his breath notched at the of his brother. He sounded tempered. "You're saying you knew all this?" Yukio asked angrily and betrayed. His body began to shake out of anger. "Yukio?" The old man asked curiously as to what his youngest son was thinking as he put his hand on his shoulder but it was slapped away. "You knew all this time and I didn't tell us?!!

Rin was confused why his brother was so angry, what else was he supposed to do other than hiding it. " No wonder everyone called you a demon! You're a liar!" Rin couldn't help but snort at his brother's words. "What are you snorting at? There's nothing to laugh at here!" Yukio yelled back and Shiro was shocked by his actions. "You should look at the lies you've told." Rin's fists clenched as he stared at the floor. 

Rin felt it boiling up inside him and this pint he couldn't care less.

"You say I lied but you should see what you've done." 

"Rin?" Shiro asked worried and confused what was going on in his son's mind.

"I've done nothing!" Yukio shouted back at his brother.

"Another lie." 

"That's not a damn lie!" Yukio shouted back and this time it was Rin's time to yell.

"You lied to me my whole flicking life!" Rin shouted angrily.

"That was to protect you Rin," Shiro told his son calmly but was frustrated with the current situation and that Yukio would deny all the lies they told.

"Hah, that's laughable. I buried the hatred you gave me for 15 years and you tell Yukio and then tell me it was the protect me..."

They all stayed silent until Rin spoke once again.

Rin almost felt like a monster when his fire exploded from him and he raged.

"It was your fault I ran say from you bastards in the first place!!" Blue flames lit up and licked his skin, blue horns above his head. Rin finally looked up to see the fear in their eyes. "Maybe if you hadn't lied we'd be on happy family!! And you old man!" Rin pointed a finger to his father. "If you had told both of us we wouldn't be in this situation!!" Rin yelled getting angrier and Shiro finally got his composer back.

"Rin, calm down," Shiro took a step forward and motioned his hand with his words. However, Yukio wasn't up for such a peaceful negotiation. "Rin, stand down," Yukio pulled his gun on his brother and aimed it towards Rin.

"Yukio!" Shiro shouted astonished his youngest son would do such a thing.

* * *

10 minutes before outside the room

One of the security guards stood outside the room just in case anything was to happen. The guard could soon feel the anger emanating from the room the yelling too. He got out his flip phone and waited for the person on the other side to answer. It rang four times until they picked up.

"I suggest you come here there's yelling and I can feel his anger." Nothing else was aid as the person on the other line hung up and he put his phone away waiting for him to get there.

* * *

Rin stood there staring at the gun unable to move. He didn't move a muscle didn't even move his eyes to look away from the pistol. He couldn't believe his brother was willing to shoot him.

It was only minutes later that the door was kicked open and a tall boy with bi-hair came in. "Rin!" Ryuji said worriedly not shouting knowing the younger didn't like it. He quickly ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Ahh, it's alright, calm down please." He pleaded.

Rin stood lifeless still staring at the gun aimed him and Ryuji quickly gave him a looked that said 'put it down'. Ryuji's cram school teacher did so and then Ryuji proceeded to concentrate on Rin.

Ryuji continued to whisper soothing words in the younger ear awaiting what was inevitable. The flames eventually died down and he fell to the floor with Ryuji holding him u slightly so he wouldn't hit the floor so hard. The two other males followed them with their eyes. 

Rin began to hug back and gripped Ryuji's t-shirt. Ryuji knew what was coming. He began to cry as he leaned int his shoulder. Ryuji runner his back to comfort him and Rin began to slide down the older until his head lay on his lap.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm here," Ryuji repeatedly said quietly. Rin continued to cry for several minutes and in that time Ryuji picked him up bridal style and he cried into his shirt there.

Ryuji walked out and the two followed until they were stopped by the guards and Yukio was about to speak up when Ryuji did. 

"Give him some time, _he'll_ call _you_ when he's ready. No wonder he's like this, he hates when people shout especially at him and from you two, especially you." He eyes the young Okumura. Ryuji turned and walked out and made his way home on the train with the rest of his family.


	6. What did they say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is brought back to the temple and Takes a long sleep with Ryuji by his side. Days later he makes a call to a range plans with Shiro and Yukio to come over on Monday.

Ryuji went through the doors of the temple and Rin barely awake. It wasn't weird for him to be so tired, his flames drained him a lot, they would probably drain him less if he traits and used them more but he refused to. Ryuji brought him to his bed and laid him down as his mom can't in. "Bon is-" "Shhh." He quickly shushed her and she replied: "Oh, sorry, I'll come back later." Ryuki nodded at the response as she closed the door behind her. Ryuji was about to leave himself when Rin grabbed his t-shirt, "stay." He told him before he was asleep completely and his hand fell to the side of the bed. Ryuji smiled and nodded before climbing on the bed himself and putting Rin's head on his lap and played with his hair. 

Ryuji couldn't help but think during that moment before slipping into a seamless sleep. "What did they say?"

* * *

Rin woke up to see he was in a familiar place that wasn't his house and soon realized that it was Ryuji's temple. Rin sat up to looked around and soon his eyes widened when he realized where his head was when he was sleeping. He started to scoot back backwards until he fell off the bed. He based him her on the way on the bed as he landed on his butt. "Ow!" He let out a pained noise rather loudly which was loud enough t wald up Ryuji. 

"Wh... What was that?" He yawned between his words as Rin got up rubbing his head which was throbbing in pain. Rin squinted his eyes to focus as he sat up and Ryuji looked around taking a minute to register what was going on.

"Rin, are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone. Ryuji was always worried about him never wanting the younger to be hurt and with his self-esteem issues. Rin couldn't help but notice the older had been more worried about him and having an odd feeling around him, almost warm and fuzzy. Rin was scared in case it's what he thinks it is because he doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Earth to Rin!" Rin snapped out his thoughts as he heard Ryuji calling him. "Huh? What?" Rin replied a little startled. "You zones out, are you okay?" Ryuji asked. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry, just fell in the bed," Rin answered as he rubbed the back of his head remembering the events of yesterday. He looked down at his feet sadly. Ryuji obviously noticed this. "Hey, don't worry about yesterday, I don't know what they said that made you that angry but don't worry about it okay." Ryuji put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Rin they suddenly looked at his chest realising how toned it was, 'I never realized how to med his body is,' Rin thought but was embarrassed when Ryuji asked what he said realising he'd said it aloud. "I said let's go get breakfast! Yeah!" Rin panic!ed and quickly stood up and rushed out the room as fast as he could.

"He's so weird sometimes," Ryuji said to himself as he walked out his room and greeted his mom good morning as well as Rin doing to same. "Morning boys." She smiled as she flipped some pancakes. "Smells good," Rin complemented, Ryuji nodded at the words. 

"Pancakes almost ready!" She called through to the dining room from the kitchen. Rin got up and headed to the kitchen handing Torako some plates. "Thank you, Rin," Torako thanked in a voice that told her son: 'why can't you be more like that.' "I am very helpful," Ryuji replied in an annoyed tone understanding the message in his mother's voice. 

Ryuji next entered the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and orange juice and poured it into them. "Mom we're out of orange juice," Ryuji informed. "I'll get some later but go sit down the pancakes are ready." She followed the two boys and placed their played down which had two pancakes each. She went back t the kitchen for a moment grabbing the syrup and whip cream. "Thanks." They both thanked and dug in. 

As they are pancakes silence had overtaken the room and Ryuji decided to break with a question that lingered in the air. "What are you going to do about your father and Yukio?" Rin paired for a moment before replying. "I-I don't know..." He was unsure so much had happened on that day good and bad things. "They saw me flare up and I don't know if they want anymore." Ryuji's face softened at this and he got up and went over to him and scoffed before talking. "They stuck with you for 14 years and they knew so I think you got that part covered," Ryuji told him as they hugged. They went apart and the two went back to charting happily.

* * *

At the monastery

It had been a few days since the incident that had fallen place at the end of the concert. Shiro and Yukio were sitting at the table discussing the events. "This is stressing me out!" Yukio complained. "I know, me too but wasn't that kid one of your students?" Shiro asked. "Yes, Suguro Ryuji, a first-year in training," Yukio answered. "They must have met when Rin ran away and they must have told him," Yukio said. "No that's not possible, he basically said he found out himself." Shiro corrected him. 

"Sir," Izumi came through holding the parish phone. "It's Rin," Shiro rushed to the phone faster than you can say 'banana'. Shiro was handed the phone and spoke into it. "Rin," Shiro said happily and worriedly. "Haney," Rin stuttered, Shiro could hear the anxiety in his voice. "Rin, I'm sorry if we said something to upset you." Shiro apologized eyeing Yukio with anger in his eyes. "It's o-okay..." Rin continued to stutter in his words. "It was Y-Yukio who said t-the thi-ngs to upset m-me." A short conversation went on with Rin telling Shiro to write down when and where they could meet to talk. They would meet on Monday, three days.

Shiro put the phone down and looked over to a very looking guilty Yukio. "I'm sure he'll forgive you, you're his brother after all." Yukio looked up at him a nodded unsure but hopeful.

Now all they had to do was wait for three days.


	7. Hello again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Yukio finally see Rin again only to have some rather sad chats but the spirit is lifted only to fall again.

(Third person view) 

Ryuji awoke to see Rin sleeping in a bed made of plenty of blankets and pillows on the floor. Ryuji could never figure out why the blue-net liked sleeping in his room he just assumes it them being best friends or Rin's nightmares that came and went. Ryuji sat up slowly and quietly not to wake the sleeping boy on his floor who was hugging one 0f Ryuji's old childhood teddy bears. Rin often had nightmares so Ryuji gave him it and ever since the bear has been something to help with nightmares as well as his nerves and so on. And of course, had an oversized hoodie that he bought the younger. It surprised Ryuji seeing him in his own clothes rather than his, honestly, one day Rin's going to come out in Ryuji's full wardrobe, at least that's what Ryuji thought.

Rin often wore oversized hoodies - weather they were Ryuji's or not - due to his low self-esteem and his view of his body and himself in general. 

Ryuji stepped over the boy to the door and sauntered through to the kitchen to see his mom cooking breakfast. "Hey, mom." He greeted in a quiet voice not wanting to wake anyone. "Morning Ryuji." She greeted in return as she took the bacon out the oven. 

Ryuji sat in a calm silence awaiting his breakfast from his mother who soon brought it. She handed him a plate with bacon and egg roll and a glass of orange juice, he thanked her and began to dig into his food.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Rin came through to the dining room - which was connected to the kitchen - as he rubbed his eyes. Ruji looked up only to have one thought swamp his mind: 'Shit! He's cute!' only to slap himself and wash the thought from his mind and Rin looks at him oddly. 

Rin had his oversized jumper on that had two little bear ears on the hood which was up. "Hey Bon," Rin greeted as he stopped rubbing his eyes and let his arms wrap loosely around the teddy bear which he brought with him. "Morning."

"Here you go'" Torako came through to the dining room with a replica of the food Ryuji was almost finished eating. She pulled down his hood and ruffled his messy hair before walking away. She back with a cup of orange juice to find Rin's hood back up and a pout on his face as well as crossed arms. She chuckled and apologised with a smile and took Ryuji's plate and glass back to the kitchen. 

After breakfast, they went to get aa shower, separately of course but that didn't stop Ryuji slapping himself once again for almost imagining Rin's nude body. 

They got ready for the day with Ryuji wearing a white shirt and a jumper to fit perfectly over it and beige trousers. Rin wore a black oversized hoodie that had a pair of small red horns on the hood and on the back in cursive red writing said 'Lil Hellboy' and some black trackies. 

Ryuji couldn't help but laugh a little at the pink socks he had on with his all-black outfit. "What?" Rin asked confused, "nothing." The taller responded walked out the room and Rin followed continuously asking for the bi-haired male to tell and him denying the younger. 

For most of the day, the two hung out in the living room. Watching TV and Rin focusing on writing in his book.

* * *

Shiro and Yukio stood outside the temple and Shiro knocked and waited for an answer. They heard footsteps coming close and then the door opening. "Come in, take your shoes off as well please," Ryuji greeted and requested as they stepped in. 

Once done so they followed the teen to the living room where they heard a voice singing. They both had the same question Ed answered and the answer was Rin. 

Pull your knife out of my back, your blood runs black  
I was just surprised at how you turned on me so fast  
I let you in, I held you close  
My blood flows like a river cause I trusted you the most  
And now I know it's over  
And now I know it's over  
And now I know it's over  
And now I know it's over

Rin's voice was like a soft lullaby without music, it was beautiful. 

"I was so..." He paused to think before calling on Ryuji. "Yes, I'm here." He responded as he walked forward and Rin's head turned to his eye to widen before going back to their natural state and looking down. "Oh... T-They're here." Rin's words failed him. "What do you need?" Ryuji leaned down and folded his arms on the back of the couch. "What's a word for someone who is stupid or lacks experience?" Rin asked ready to write down the word. Ryuji thought for a moment before telling him, "Naive, N.A.I.V.E." He spelt out knowing he wouldn't know how to spell it. Rin thanked him for stuttering slightly.

Ryuji came and sat down beside him as he out his songbook away and the two other male sat on the couch opposite them. 

They sat there in silence Rin desperate to break the silence, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. "I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have said any of what was said. None of what I said was true I was just shocked and emotional." Yukio apologised looking Rin straight in the eyes. 

Rin pulled his knees close to his chest and leg sit on his feet. "It's okay, I'm sorry t-too for flaring up a-at you." Rin apologized in return looking at them both in their eyes then drifted to his feet.

"Rin, it's okay, we shouldn't have been so harsh, we were surprised that you knew and that you flared up. I've already told Yukio off several times for pointing his gun at you." Rin visibly finished at Shiro's mention of him flaring up. Yukio then apologised for aiming his gun as well. "Hey, it's alright, y-you were scared and didn't know what to do but I definitely d-didn't appreciate i-it. I don't know what was running through my head at that moment, so, sorry for flaring up." Rin himself apologised in the trio of apologies. 

Shiro smiled and spoke up again, "I'm glad we found you and are talking again." He stated and the three of them nodded in agreement.

"I see you have a new style of clothes, I presume they're actually yours?" Shiro chuckled at the end of his question and Yukio smiled. "Yes, they're actually mine," Rin replied with a small smile. Yukio asked next, "I forgot to ask, why did you read oversized jumpers?" Yukio never understood Rin's I'm at to wear them but never asked. Rin looked around for a moment uncomfortably before replying. "Well, um... I'm low on self-esteem, I use them to hide my fat and generally my body," Rin just came out and said hoping they would leave the subject alone but he knew they wouldn't. "You're not fat Rin," Ryuji spoke up entering the room again after leaving and gave Rin his teddy bear and he quickly hugged it putting it between his knees and chest. Ryuji patted the smaller on the head in a comforting sense as he sat down beside Rin again who hummed at the affectionate touch. 

"Rin... When did this start?" Rin took a moment to answer his father's question. "Hmm... Maybe around seven, a little after I overheard you and Yukio talking about me being Satan's son," Rin answered putting his chin on top of the teddy bears head. "I'm so sorry, I should've noticed and bee there for you," Yukio told his older brother. "No, it's okay, I hid it from you all in the first place I didn't want to be a bother. It wasn't just my body I was insecure about I doubted myself and often saw myself as a bother." Rin explained before carrying on. "I had to get out of the church, I knew you would never tell me the truth. I thought there was something wrong with me that's why you would never tell me. I thought it was maybe I was too fat or I was a bother and so many other possibilities. To answer your question, I never harmed myself but I had thought about it." Rin took a moment to let them take in all the new information before continence again. "Eating was like torture for me, everytime I ate I felt I was getting fatter by every bite, I felt I couldn't eat or else. That's what went through my head even now it still does happen." Rin finished explaining his feelings and thoughts as he himself thought about skipping dinner but yet he knew he couldn't because of Ryuji and his family would force feed him. Rin took a hand off his teddy bear and touched his stomach.

In reality, Rin weighs about as much as a ten year old, he's really thin for his age and having a high metabolism makes it harder for him to put on weight. Ryuji wished Rin could see how beautiful he was but he knew it would take a lot of work for him to get there. 

Ryuji took notice to Rin's hand on his stomach and grabbed it, "you're eating or I'm taking teddy away." "No! Not teddy!" Rin pulled the bear to the opposite side of Ryuji hugging it with both hands after tugging his other hand was from the older male. "Then eat," Ryuji threatened again. "Fine..." Rin mumbled and Ryuji saw that as good enough. 

Ryuji no longer exterminated his Romantic thoughts for Rin and couldn't help but blush at his thoughts. 

They both turned back to the two older males after they had taken in and processed what they had been told before Yukio speaking up. "So you became a singer hm?" Yukio asked with a smile. "Yeah, it's boosted my confidence and self-esteem a little especially at that live," Rin admitted.

They continued to talk for several hours until dinner was ready in which Rin got 'that feeling' and looked at Ryuji who instantly knew what was happening but wanted confirmation. "Is it happening in?" Rin only nodded in response.


	8. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temple is attacked and all good love stories finish with a battle don't you know.

(Third person view)

Ryuji instantly stood up from his chair and grabbed Rin's hand not caring that both of them were blushing from the contact. Rin tightly gripped the holders as Ryuji looked at his parents worriedly and they understood what was happening and bounced into action. "Shiro, Yukio, go with them," Torako instructed as she and Tatsuma rushed off to the weapons room.

Rin and the two other males followed Ryuji down the hall and Ryuji bent down to remove the rug to reveal a hatch and quickly opened it letting Shiro and Yukio go down the pushing Rin down before closing. "I'll be right back Rin," Rin yelled after him hammering his fists on the hatch but no response was given. 

They all stayed silent for a moment before Shiro asked what was going on. Silence was his answer, well, other than Rin's irregular breathing. 

Rin only continued to panic more with the silence enveloping the room, he hated silence in these types of situations. Right now Rin would rather as it he likes Ryuji than sit in the silence that suffocated him. Telling Ryuji he liked him was something he would love to do but he found it impossible. He knew Ryuji would be by his side even if he knew he was bisexual but telling him he liked him and possibly ruining their friendship was a whole other thing. 

Soon enough the hatch opened again and a loud crash broke the silence and dusk falling from the ceiling. Ryuji locked the hatch as he made his way down the small ladder. He made his at over to Rin and handed him his teddy and looked at the teddy and then looked at Ryuji and hugged him tightly whispering a thank you but scolded the older for leaving and asking to never leave like that again. Rin gripped harder every second scared if he let go Ryuji would disappear again. Ryuji brought the boy over to the wall where he sat and Rin in between his chest and knees holding his teddy and Ryuji's arms safely wrapped around him. 

Ryuji noticed Rin's saddened look and asked what was wrong. "N-Nothing," Ryuji didn't take it for an answer. "Look at me." He ordered and the boy refused. Ryuji put his hand to the boy's chin making him look up. They looked at each others blushing faces before locking eyes and soon leaning in. 

"So, what's going on?" The two boys looked over at the others in room just remembering they weren't alone and were interrupted. Shiro and Yukio both knew they'd interrupted something and all sat in an awkward silence before Ryuji got himself together again.

"Demons are attacking as they want to take Rin to Gehenna," Ryuji said it shortly giving the basic information to the two. "I see," Shiro was a little shocked to say the least to hear demons were coming after Rin but didn't show it in his expressions and kept himself collected. "This has happened once before but at the time we didn't know they were after Rin until his blue flames were released." Ryuji continued to inform and the others understood. 

Ryuji made sure to keep a continue a conversation with Rin even if he only gave short hums and nods as a response as the older knew the blue-net didn't like the silence, in fact, he hated it, it scared him. 

Rin covered his ears instantly when loud crashes and sounds of gunshots going off and Ryuji quickly covered Rin with his body to protect the younger but it wasn't the ceiling collapsing they needed to worry about. 

"Shit!" A yell was heard within the cloud of smoke before a scream was heard. They all instantly brought their attention to it knowing it was Rin. 

The smoke cleared there stood a six-foot goblin gripping Rin with its large hands. Smaller goblins surrounded it like guards ready to attack on cue. "Rin!" Yukio shouted after his brother as Shiro stops helplessly as there was no known fatal verse for a goblin. 

Rin had his eyes clenched shut and was held helplessly in the hands of the goblin, teddy lost in the ruble. He wanted it to be over, to live a normal life, to be happy but it was just his kick he was stuck in a world where demons were real and he was the son of Satan. 

Gunshots were fired over and over again the noises filling Rin's ears after Ryuji's parents arrived. Shiro and Yukio taking extra guns from them to help.

Rin felt hopeless he wanted to help, he really did be he knew he couldn't, his flames were uncontrollable and he had no other way to help. Rin knew if he didn't use his flames they could die with more demons running in recking the temple. 

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a scream he knew who it belonged to. Yukio. Tears started to roll down his cheeks no matter how hard he tried to stop them. He heard a crash as Yukio was just walked into a wall but the giant goblin but it wasn't long before Rin was dropped as the goblin was exorcised to Gehenna. But wasn't long before he was trapped in a group of smaller four-feet goblins. 

Rin looked at the floor on his hands and knees as the others continued to fight back. He looked up to see Yukio fighting goblins again with an arm that looked out of place, broken. A goblin ran forward with its claws ready to kill. "Stop!" Rin yelled and everyone stopped mesmerised by the blue flames erupting from the navy-haired boy. "Go home!" The goblins stopped there unresponsive until he yelled a second time and they followed their prince's order. 

Rin fell to the ground crying and Ryuji quickly ran over to the boy bringing him into a much needed hug. The flames quickly retreated to their keeper as Bon pulled away and told the boy to look at him. The boy remained unresponsive and told him a second time. And you know what they say third times the charm. "Rin, look at me." "No." Maybe not. Ryuji got tired and did something that surprised even himself. 

Rin didn't kiss back at first but his tears stopped and his hands crawling up to his chest laying lightly there and straddled the older. Ryuji's hands made their way down to the younger's hips as they split apart. They were both blushing messes and Rin hid his face in Ryuji's chest who only chuckled in response and laid his chin on top of the navy-haired teens head. He proceeded to take it off a second later to ask of the boy was okay. Rin responded with an embarrassed and annoyed hum. "Rin, are you okay?" Ryuji asked again wanting a proper answer. "Yeah, I'm okay," Rin answered separated from Ryuji and turned around to face Shiro and got off the older boy to hug his father. Soon after rushing to Yukio who grounded when he accidentally hit his broken arm, Rin started to cry thinking the boy was badly hurt. Yukio chuckled at this before commenting, "look who's the cry baby now." He smirked and Rin only told him to playfully shut up.

Actions we're taken to get everyone safely out of the room and healed or to the best of their ability and Shiro and Yukio went home the morning after not really talking to Rin as he was busy helping the temple.

* * *

Three months later 

After the incident they all recovered from their small injuries eventually - Yukio's arm is still in a small cast. Rin had also started going to the church one weekend a month, Ryuji would sometimes come along. They also visited Rin's apartment once. He also returned the money he took from Shiro to run away as also donating money to the church once a month to help out with bills and so on. The church made a promise to protect Rin like the temple did.

"C'mon! Rin's first music video is up!" One of the churchmen shouted through to the other rooms. They came in and pulled up a chair beside Izumi to watch.

7 years by Lukas Graham

_Once I was seven years old my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old_

_It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

_Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me  
Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely  
Once I was eleven years old_

_I always had that dream like my daddy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

_Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was twenty years old_

_I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major  
I got my boys with me at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

_Once I was twenty years old, my story got told  
I was writing 'bout everything, I saw before me  
Once I was twenty years old  
Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold  
We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be thirty years old_

_I'm still learning about life  
My woman brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories  
Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My brother I'm still sorry_

_Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one  
Remember life and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month_

_Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old  
Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be sixty years old_

_Once I was seven years old, my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old_

_Once I was seven years old_


End file.
